


Two Princes

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Morgana (Merlin), Good Uther Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Prince Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Arthur has met his fair share of princes and princesses, and all of them are the same to him. Then he meets Merlin.





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Two Princes (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317069) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For dark-magician100, who prompted: "prince Arthur meets prince Merlin"

By now Arthur is used to the parades of people that come into the castle. He should be an expert by now on how to put on a smile and charm all the noble men and women that visit. And for the most part he is. He’s been doing it since he was young, before he even really understood exactly what he was doing or why. He just knew his father asked him to and he wanted to make his father happy.

Now it’s not so much about making him happy as it is about making sure he doesn’t get angry. Which yes there is a difference, thank you very much Morgana.

He does what he has to do. He plays the role of happy prince and entertains their guests, but it’s all for show.

Just once he wishes he didn’t have to put on those fake smiles and pretend to care about what Lady Meredith likes to eat for breakfast. Or how much bigger Lord Eldred’s castle is compared to their castle here in Camelot. It’s all pointless.

His father wouldn’t think so. He knows that. He thinks that it’s all worth it if they can keep allies, no matter how horrible or boring they might be.

So when he hears that King Balinor and Queen Hunith are visiting from Ealdor with their son Prince Merlin, Arthur is far from thrilled. It’s not that he has anything against them. He liked the king and queen when he met them years ago, back before Merlin had been born. They haven’t visited since so he’s never met the prince. But if he’s anything like the other princes and princesses Arthur has had to meet he thinks he’d rather pass.

Unfortunately, it’s not up to Arthur.

“I’ve heard Merlin is lovely,” Morgana tells him. “Awkward and slightly clumsy, but cute. And sweet.”

“Then maybe you should make your match and marry him,” Arthur mutters.

“I think we both know that Merlin isn’t my type,” Morgana says, giving him a wry smile. “Just like all the noble ladies and princesses aren’t your type.”

Arthur doesn’t like the knowing glint in her eyes. His tone holds a note of warning when he speaks. “Morgana.”

“Relax Arthur, I’m not going to tell anyone,” she assures him. “Though who knows, maybe Merlin could wind up being your match.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. He doubts it. Most of the princes that come to visit are stuffy and full of themselves. Not all of them are, of course. Some have wound up being great friends. But most of them Arthur would rather throw off the tower of the castle than have to marry them.

So he doesn’t get his hopes up about Merlin being any different, despite what Morgana says to him.

When the day comes for Merlin and his parents to arrive, Arthur is waiting in the throne room with Morgana and their father. Some of the knights and nobles are also gathered around, eager to get a glimpse of the visiting royals.

The doors open and three people walk in, all dressed in fancy riding clothes. There’s a man and a woman that Arthur remembers as King Balinor and Queen Hunith.

Arthur can only stare as his eyes land on the man standing next to Hunith. He’s seen his fair share of handsome princes, but none have ever looked like this. There’s almost an unearthly sort of beauty to him.

His skin is pale against his black hair, and his eyes are some of the bluest Arthur has ever seen. And his smile…

He feels a sharp jab in his ribs and turns to see Morgana grinning at him, “You’re drooling.”

“I am not,” he mutters.

“Sure you’re not,” Morgana says. “I told you he’d be your type.”

Arthur sighs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Morgana whispers. “But just so you know, I think he’s definitely interested in you too.”

“What makes you say that?” Arthur asks.

“He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you since he came in here,” Morgana tells him.

Arthur looks back to Merlin, to find that Morgana is right. He’s looking right at him. When he sees Arthur staring, he looks away, his cheeks turning pink.

“Fuck,” Arthur mutters.

Morgana cackles.

“Is everything alright?” Uther asks, turning to look at them.

“Of course father,” Arthur says. “I think Morgana has been at the wine again.”

“I have not,” Morgana hisses. Louder she says, “I think Arthur has just seen something he likes.”

Uther’s brow furrows, “Yes well, why don’t you both come greet our guests?”

Arthur steps forward, greeting both Hunith and then Balinor first. Then it’s time to say hello to Merlin. Arthur smiles as he holds out his hand, unable to take his eyes off Merlin’s face. “It’s nice to meet you, Prince Merlin.”

“And you, Prince Arthur,” Merlin says.

Arthur feels a thrill go through him at the sound of Merlin’s voice. It’s deeper than he was expecting. And raspy. Arthur clears his throat, “Would you care for a tour?”

Merlin smiles, “That would be lovely.”

He doesn’t think before offering his arm to Merlin to take. Merlin looks at it for a moment before slipping his arm through it.

“What is happening?” Arthur hears his father asking as he leads Merlin away.

“I told you that Arthur found something he liked,” Morgana tells him.

“The Prince?”

“Well he is quite handsome,” Morgana tells him.

He stops, sharing a look with Merlin, “Things could be about to go very badly.”

“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing I’m a fast runner,” Merlin jokes.

Arthur laughs and leads Merlin from the hall. His father doesn’t come shouting after them, nor does he send any guards. Everything is peaceful as Arthur shows Merlin around the castle.

They wind up in the garden in the back of the castle. Arthur leads Merlin to a bench that looks out over the lake.

“This was my mother’s favorite place,” Arthur tells him. “Or at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

“It’s beautiful,” Merlin says. “I’m sorry you never got to know her.”

“I feel like I do in way,” Arthur says. “Being out here. It helps me feel close to her. It’s the only place that’s remained untouched. My father always kept it maintained, and I’ve taken over in recent years. I’ve added a few personal touches.”

“Like what?”

“The fountain,” Arthur says, gesturing over to it. “It’s of my mother. I wanted to have a piece of her here. So she could still be in the place she loved, looking over it. And then the orchids. They’re Morgana’s favorite flower. I asked father to have them put in when she came to live with us so that she’d have something she liked here.”

“You really are different from all the other princes,” Merlin says.

Arthur turns his head to look at him. He smiles. “I was thinking the same thing about you. I usually hate it when my father has people visiting. Everything always seems so forced. But not with you.”

“I feel the same way,” Merlin tells him. “So does that mean you haven’t brought all the princes and princesses out here?”

“You’re the first,” Arthur says. “This place is special to me. I don’t often let people come out here. Unless I like them, of course.”

“And you like me?”

“Yeah,” Arthur says, leaning in closer. It’s like there’s some invisible force pulling them together. “I do.”

“I like you too,” Merlin whispers.

“Is it weird that we’ve only known each other not even an hour and I wanted to kiss you?”

“Maybe, but I want to kiss you too.”

Arthur leans in, letting his lips brush softly against Merlin’s. He keeps it chaste, just a soft brush of lips. When they pull back, they’re both smiling.

“I’m going to enjoy getting to know you Arthur.”

Arthur hears clapping nearby before Morgana’s voice reaches him, “Oh I can’t wait to start planning the wedding.”

“Honestly Morgana they just met,” their father says.

“Your point? You’ve been trying to arrange marriages for us with people we’ve never even met for years. At least this one he knows and he likes.”

“It would be a good alliance,” his father says.

Arthur sighs and rests his head against Merlin’s, “Now is your chance to leave if you want to change your mind.”

Merlin places his hand over Arthur’s, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Despite how excited Morgana is about planning a possible wedding, they don’t actually get engaged for another year. Another wants to take his time getting to know Merlin. As much as he knows he likes him, he doesn’t want to rush into anything. Luckily, Merlin agrees.

When Arthur proposes it’s out in the garden. He has Merlin sitting in the same spot he was when they shared their first kiss. He gets down on one knee in front of him, taking one of Merlin’s hands in his own. Arthur barely gets the words out before Merlin is throwing himself into Arthur’s arms and kissing him, whispering out his acceptance against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
